During research and development of unmanned vehicles, a lot of real scenarios are needed to test correctness of algorithm.
However, if all tests are performed in real traffic scenarios, it is very dangerous and less efficient, so it is necessary to construct a simulated test scenario in place of the real traffic scenario to complete many preliminary tests.
To simulate real traffic scenario, the constructed test scenario needs to include, besides map, various agents such as pedestrians, bicycles, cars and buses.
In the prior art, construction of the test scenario is mainly implemented by manual operation, e.g., manually look up maps and agents to construct the test scenario, with a very low construction efficiency.